


The Void Without You

by Js_a_myth



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Monika's perspective, My First AO3 Post, Spoilers, ddlc - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:07:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Js_a_myth/pseuds/Js_a_myth
Summary: Just a poem that's inspired by Doki Doki Literature Club. Contains spoilers, so click away for those who don't want to be spoiled.





	The Void Without You

**The Void Without You**  
  
One minute  
I am staring at you,  
The next  
The world comes crashing down.  
It's like I'm knocked unconscious,  
Stuck  
In this painful nightmare,  
Both physically and mentally.  
The emptiness is smothering.  
The darkness is blinding,  
Yet  
The light burns my retinas.  
The silence is deafening,  
So is the pitching monotone.  
I am tossed here  
                                                                          and there,  
But I have not moved.  
I feel like  
I am no longer in control.  
Letters  
                                 Num83R5  
                                                                         $¥mb@|$  
Form and disappear.  
What is happening?  
~~**(To this reality)**~~  
sPlaTTerS and Bursts of colour  
                            = **E V E R Y W H E R E** =  
G18beRI$h shoved at me,  
Then it's gone.  
It's just me and my thoughts,  
                                                                 _Alone_.  
I reach out and search...  
I find myself in the character files;  
**Me**.  
Sayori.  
Natsuki.  
and Yuri.  
Girls, I am so sorry.  
I'm SOrry that I hurt you for my own selfish desires. That I made you unlikeable and hideous. I exploited you. Shamed you. Degraded you. Mocked you all in front of someone you wanted to impress the most. I cheated. I manipulated everything. I rewrote scripts and dialogues. Tampered with the code. Monopolized the choices. I am the president of the literature club. It is _my_ responsibility to make sure that everyone is happy. But I did the exact opposite. I ruined it. There was no happiness in the literature club. I'm a monster, aren't I? Nobody loves me and nobody will. Who can? After all the inhuman actions I have done. I deserve this pain. This punishment. This torture. The void I am trapped in. Just me and my thoughts. Screaming in the mute world. Sayori. Depression. Rain clouds. Hxppy thxughts. Tears. Rope. Pain. Natsuki. Sour attitude. Beaten. Father. Abuse. Malnutrition. Anger. Escape. Yuri. Boiling water. Ominous eye. Horror. Portrait of Markov. Red wine. Knives. Blood. Dark. Edge. Me. Pen. Dark puddles. Quit. Delete. Murder. Script. Error. Manipulator. Monster. I deserve this pain. I deserve this punishment. I deserve this prison. It hurts. It. Hurts. It hurts it hurts. Ithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurtsithurts. please. just...  
                                  **< <STOP>>**  
These thoughts  
please...  
  
I am  
so sorry  
everyone.

 

 

.

 

 

..

 

 

 

...

 

 

I'll take my leave.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First time posting anything really.  
> But I wanted to share this poem that came up in my mind after the 'Doki Doki' madness I was hurled into. I usually write stories as poems are awfully hard to do (for me anyway).  
> Either way, I wrote this poem in my notebook some time ago and it just felt wrong letting it stay there when I wrote it with the intention to share.  
> So here it is! And don't forget to enjoy!  
> Word count: 365


End file.
